


Burn the Fleet

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Introspection, Leaving Home, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena comes to an important realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Fleet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Home" and the fic_promptly prompt "Any - Any - And we will burn the fleet/We can never go home - Burn the Fleet, Thrice"

Elena watched as Miles' ship pulled away into the darkness of space. There was a body on that shuttle, and Miles continued to refer to it as Bothari, but it was not her father.

Elena's father had been a good man. No one understood him except for Miles' parents, Miles, and herself, but that wasn't important. She knew who he was. Lady Vorkosigan had said more than once that her father had saved her life, and the Count had said the same. Kou had also sworn that her father was a good man, and he had been instrumental in saving Miles' life before he was even born. And that idiot Ivan's, for that matter.

Those were the facts. Those were the opinions of the people who mattered, and Elena didn't care what anyone else had to say on the subject.

Her father had been killed by a crazed, delusional woman. A woman who Elena wanted ejected from her ship as soon as possible. Miles had left the fleet to her and Baz, and they were going to keep it for him. And Elena's first order of business was for Bel to get rid of the freeloaders like Visconti.

The body would go planetside with Miles, and Miles would make sure the rites were performed properly for his salvation. To her father, it would have been like going home. But Barrayar was no home to Elena. She could never go back to that planet; the fleet was her home now.

Barrayar, the body, Visconti... they could all burn for all Elena cared. Her home was here, in the black, with Jaz and the fleet and Miles' trust. Elena watched Miles slip away, and she knew the truth.

He was leaving her home, and returning to his own.


End file.
